Untouchable
by Wonderstruck616
Summary: For a few months she was his. They made love secretly, but hated each other publicly. She left him and he pictured her as his, still, until the night she shows up at his door, bloodied and weakened by someone or something. Now she was untouchable. RATED R FOR RAPE SCENE AND MILD LANGUAGE.


I heard a knock on my door. In my distress, I had forgotten to lock the door in the first place and most of the people on my floor knew that I did that quite frequently and took the liberty of letting themselves in most of the time. The only person who ever knocked, exactly three times in a row, spaced out in 2 second intervals, was… Hermione Granger?

Why would she come back to me? Why was she anywhere near my door? We had broken up 2 months prior and she hadn't shown any interest in me since. She flitted about Hogwarts in her knee length skirts and subtly revealing tops, per usual, paying no attention to my snarky remarks or the fact I stole all of her parchment paper during Potions just so she would have to ask me for some. I was desperate, true, but she was worth getting desperate over. So sweet, so smart. Always logical. A mudblood, but still. She was okay with our secret love. The love we made in the broom closet. The secret kisses behind the paintings. The fake hatred we put on to fool everyone. I finally got up after a few minutes of honestly being puzzled and opened the door to find her standing there. Curly hair half out of it's clip, white top torn a bit at the chest, her skirt flipped up at the hem and what was that on her thighs? Blood? I looked at her face a bit closer and found she had a black eye as well. "Bloody hell, Granger. You look awful. What happened to you? Spell gone wrong?" I asked her, halfway covering up my honest concern. She whimpered as she collapsed onto the carpet in front of me. "Shit.." I picked her up and carried her over to my bed. She was lighter than I remembered, not that she was heavy to begin with. I brushed her hair out of her face and took in the damage. Suddenly I remembered the blood. I pulled down her cream colored tights and knickers and took a look. It wasn't like I hadn't seen her naked before. No external damage but she oozed blood. From inside. Like someone had…. No. Nobody is dumb enough to touch my Hermione. No one knew she was my Hermione. What had she done? Had she started dating someone else? Had they forced themselves on her? I leaned over the bed and vomited onto my black rug. Impossible. I undressed her and wiped her down with several warm wet clothes and then preformed a cauterizing spell on her lady bits. She wasn't a virgin, so someone had to have been pretty forceful with her. I rolled her over gently to look at her back where there were shards of glass embedded in her precious skin. I preformed another spell to draw out foreign objects and bandaged her up. I threw her dirty clothes in a pile of things I needed to wash and put her in a pair of my black silk boxers and a Slytherin green tee shirt. I brushed her curls and waited for her to wake up. I needed to know who had done this to her. She was precious. With that ivory skin, rosy cheeks and curly hair. She had done some growing up since first year. Her once awkwardly small nose now formed a perfect ski slope and her once muddy eyes became a pure emerald green color. She had traded in her frizzy, mousy brown locks for subtly highlighted dark blonde spiral curls. And her body was amazing. Perfectly curvy but yet so slender. You know, if she had just had rough sex and decided to come rub it in my face, then I was going to be pissed. Wait, I had no right to be pissed. I had no claim on her after she left me. But she still had an unintentional claim on me. I hadn't made love to anyone, had sex even, with anyone since her. I don't think I could. Pansy Parkinson tried to seduce me. In a frilly black dress, which made her look bulbous, and cheap red lipstick, I told her no. I walked off and went to bed. You know, at first, I wasn't sure why I liked her. Maybe it was that one day in Charms. She was wearing a black button down, unbuttoned just enough, with a red and yellow short plaid skirt. She had on her black knee high socks and black Mary Jane heels. She knew she looked good. She flipped those curls around and reapplied her rosy lipstick. I had just been assigned her for my partner for all of Snape's class assignments and I still remember the fake look of disgust that crossed her face. She winked at me for whatever reason and I saw it as a green light. I immediately started talking to her. She was shy at first but opened up to me, in more ways than one, after a while. We started skipping class and stayed at Hogwarts on the weekends and holidays. Then we started making love. Whenever we could. Anywhere and everywhere. Then we started fighting. More and more over the Parkinson girl who constantly fawning over me and the way I chewed my food too loudly and how I swayed my hips like a cocky bastard when I walked down the halls. Hell, I was a cocky bastard. I was proud of it. So she left me. With a note folded neatly into the crevice of my Potions book. So Hermione, I thought. Quiet but powerful. I seemed unaffected to her but I was crushed inwardly. Very crushed. I loved her and her sexy little body. That tight little body. My little body. Now she shows up at my door with obvious evidence that someone had been tampering with my property. My mudblood. I wouldn't stand for this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx First chapter complete! Like it? I'll write more if you guys review this for me. Thanks!


End file.
